1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a server device and a game program.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a game in which one event takes place by a plurality of players participating in the event. In particular, there is widely known a game in which a player and his/her friend player can do battle (event) with the same enemy character in cooperation with each other. When the player does battle in cooperation with his/her friend player in such a game, there is a method in which a player having encountered an enemy character requests for cooperation by, for example, transmitting an aid request email to his/her friend player. In addition, there are a method in which a player uses his/her friend player's character as an aid character by paying a predetermined charge, and the like (e.g., JP 2007-195702 A).